There is not an efficient thermally controlled bed assembly in the prior art that is not dependent upon fossil fuel or electrical energy controls. Some examples of the prior art devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,121,277, 1,392,268, 3,438,069, 800,967, 882,714 and 647,374. However, these devices do not afford efficient thermal energy transfer into the bed, nor do they effectively use environmental energy sources.
Accordingly it is a general object of this invention to provide improved efficient thermally controlled bed assemblies.